


Experiments

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [34]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 34 - "Are you testing me?"
Relationships: Even & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Experiments

"Are you testing me?" Even finally asked.

Xion looked like she had just gotten caught, and Even was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah," Xion answered anyway. "I had to know."

"What? Whether I'd do the experiments again? I didn't go out of my way to atone for my mistakes just to get right back into them."

"I'm glad," Xion said with a smile. "I like being around you, but the stories I heard from Lea and Isa... and they weren't even around for most of it."

Xion was the one experiment Even wouldn't take back.


End file.
